A Frozen revisit of the Arendelle World
by Loekman3
Summary: *STORY CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED* Three weeks after the Great Thaw Sora and co. returns to Arendelle to attend a town festival hosted by the queen and princess only for the spirits to threaten the lives of everyone around it, leaving them to head out to Northuldra to quell the spirits, and learns that attack on the kingdom isn't a natural phenomenon... a retelling of Frozen II


**Ah yes, here we go, the sequel to my first fanfic has arrived. This is an entirely original story where I imagined how Sora and co.'s second visit to Arendelle would be. It's an entirely original story so it's gonna take time for me to plan the whole story out. Again, this is a stand-alone story and has no bearing to the grand plot of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the property of Kingdom Hearts or Frozen, other than that Read, Review and Enjoy**

* * *

"You four are going to reveal your greatest secret: the ancient Keyblade legacy that slumbers within you."

All the four Organization's present are shocked at Xemnas's words before the Superior laughed as he proceeds to reveals their secret origins that they once couldn't remember.

* * *

Moments later, both Marluxia and Larxene appeared together within the caves of the Keyblade Graveyard as they process the information that Xemnas revealed to them.

"So we used to be one of the chosen Keyblade wielders assigned by Foreteller? Marluxia, do you get any of this?" Larxene asked him.

"Hmm it's a lot to process. Hmm Lauriam and Elrena, quite an interesting name we got. Although, that might explain why the Superior assign _you_ in capturing the Snow Queen for the Organization, not just because of your cruelty, but because you and her share a lot of traits with one another."

"Me really?" Larxene laughed at his comment "Maybe I used to be a recluse but unlike the queen, I am not motivated by fear whatsoever but by seeing the tormented and anguished look on her own face. Now I think I'm beginning to show even more interest for her. Hmm, I wonder if I could still have the princesses by our side against the rest of the Organization?"

Marluxia shows a hint of chuckle from that comment. In truth, the two have no intention of ever delivering the New Seven Hearts to the Organization, as they fully intent on using the light within them to overthrow the old man and become their new leader. More specifically, Marluxia wants Rapunzel to willingly abandon her parents and follow him under the pretense of exploring other worlds in order to exploit her healing powers while Larxene corrupt Elsa onto the path of darkness so they use the ice powers as one of their biggest weapon against them. As for Anna? They intially have no use for her but after some discussion, decides to find a way to draw out her potential light powers from her as much as possible.

"But didn't you told us that she no longer has the fear etched within her heart? If I remember what you said, she is a much happier person now especially with the "little spare" by her side." Marluxia asked her.

"Ah yes I did, but do you really think that just because she knows how to control her powers means that all those fears and anxieties go away?" Larxene grins at him. "Even know, based on what I observed in the kingdom, it seems that the Elsa's Eternal Winter has caused an untold number of damage on Arendelle, like how many people died as a result of the frost bite, or how farms have been destroyed, causing many people to starve, or even how Arendelle has lost a good number of trading partners because of her terrible first impression. Not only that but the dumb spare often have to try really hard to get the sister to spill out whatever problems she had. All I need to do is to ignite the flames within the plants of darkness and surely she would ruin whatever positive progress she made." Larxene let out a big evil laugh at her own comment. "What about you, do _you _think you can have Rapunzel by your side?" Larxene asked him.

Marluxia chuckled at her. "Of course I could, after all I watched as the King is beginning to show a seed of fears for her own daughter, the same fear that tore Arendelle's royal family apart could also tear Corona's family."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Because the King has just reunited with his daughter after being kidnapped for 18 years, he would want do to anything to make sure that Rapunzel stays by his side. After all, he could no longer have any other children for another potential heir to the throne. All I need to do is to intimidate the King, let the seeds of fear grow within him by threatening his daughter until he becomes just like Gothel. With Rapunzel locked up, I will personally offer her freedom from her overprotective father, taking her closest friends with her. As long as I keep her occupied by having her explore all the other worlds, her hair will be ours to control."

"And what makes you think that the sun princess will support you in our plans?" Larxene pointed out to him.

"We do not need for her to fight alongside us, all we need to do is to bound ourselves with her own hair so we could quickly heal our wounds. I will make sure that her hair could not be cut down by anyone but us."

"Well, good luck with that, I'll do my own part of the work just you did your own, well tata." Larxene then teleports away. Marluxia smirked as well before he also teleports away to "fulfill" what the Organization assigned them to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald and Goofy are currently in their Gummi Ship, having departed from San Franskoyo to await their next world, suddenly Sora has an idea.

"Hey guys, maybe we should check up on Elsa and Anna."

"What! Do we have to meet up with the queen again?" Donald exasperated at Sora's comment.

"Hey why not? Surely there's nothing wrong with paying a visit to the sister. I just wondered how are they doing, I hope the two are getting closer after being separated for so long."

"Sure we can go there for a brief visit, besides maybe Larxene could be up to no good again." Goofy offered in Sora's defense.

"Hey what makes you think she's gonna terrorize the girls again. It's already been proved to her that their love is greater than whatever darkness or fears set upon them." Sora argued back.

"Are you sure about that Sora? Because the last time we see her, the queen is still rather nervous about everything, and she seemed to doubt herself with Anna having to reassure her big sister."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I guess they still have a lot of problems that they have to work through. So let's go then, onwards to Arendelle here we go!" Sora excitedly said.

"Ah fui, I guess I can't change your minds about this, well lead the way then Sora." Donald relented before they head off into the world ruled by two of the Seven Hearts.

* * *

**For those asking about the first story, I am currently still writing the last chapter that basically serves as an extended ending to the fan fic but unfortunately not only I wasted weeks but my chapter is getting too big. So I've decided to add a prologue that serves as the introduction to my story and with it, I can hopefully merge it into my big story with similar but different story route.**


End file.
